It's not the right time
by Angel of RedFire
Summary: An AU look on the episode Daphne hates Sherry. What if Niles had written up the prescription for Daphne in the first place and she spent the night?


**AU Frasier fiction**

**This is my first try at a Frasier one-shot and I've watched enough to know about it. I welcome reviews both constructive and normal ones.**

**So what if in the episode Daphne hates Sherry that Niles had actually thought about writing a prescription for Daphne instead of taking her home to get her pills?**

* * *

"Oh my, it's time to take me pills." Daphne said, looking at her watch.

"Pills?" Niles inquired.

"For me thyroid. If I don't take them, I'll faint dead away," Daphne explained.

Well Niles didn't want that to happen at all. It would be a terrible thing if that was the way that Daphne would end up spending the night at his place. He had to think fast to figure out how to keep her from fainting but to also take her pills. He didn't want to take her to the apartment to grab them as then she would have to face Sherry and Martin. And that would result in another fight.

Niles grabbed his medical prescription notebook and asked Daphne exactly what kind of thyroid pills she took. After giving him the answer, he wrote out the prescription.

"There's an all night drugstore just across the street from here. Take this and tell them that Doctor Crane sent you. I'll go by the apartment to grab your things," Niles instructed.

He really wanted her to stay with him tonight. Maybe then he would work up the courage to tell her his feelings for her. Maybe they could even...

Niles snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head of the delicious images that danced in his mind. No, he couldn't think about that now. He bade Daphne a farewell and promised that he would be back as soon as he can.

He came to his brothers apartment and snuck in, hoping not to interrupt Martin and Sherry who were in the kitchen. His wishful thinking was broken when Sherry spotted him trying to make a dash for Daphnes room.

"Oh, hello Niles. We didn't hear you come in." Sherry said, a smile on her face.

"Oh, I'll be out of your hair in a minute. I just came to pick up some of Daphnes things. She's staying at my place tonight," Niles explained.

"Wait a second, when were you going to tell me this?" Martin asked, hobbling into the living room.

"Oh, well on my way out actually. But don't worry, Daphne is fine. I'll send her back home in the morning, don't you worry." Niles reassured.

Martin got in his sons path and blocked him from getting past him.

"Niles, is there something that you're not telling me?" Martin asked, scrutinizing his son.

Niles felt a bit intimidated under his fathers glare and tried not to show his anxiousness. He was going to have Daphne spend the night, he wanted her to!

"No, not at all father. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pick up dinner tonight before I go home," Niles said and brushed past his father, heading for Daphnes room.

In there, he gathered a pair of her silky pajamas, a pair of short and a cotton tank top. Surely he didn't want her to die of heat stroke so he gathered the material that would most likely keep her comfortable in the heat. He put them all in her duffel bag and headed into the bathroom to gather some of her make-up. A powder foundation and brush, blush and brush...my goodness she had a lot of brushes.

He finished packing and headed out the door and to his car where he drove to a Pizza joint to order take-out.

*****...***...*****

Niles came home and found Daphne making friends with Baby. She laughed as the bird mimicked her voice and accent. Niles looked deeply at her, his eyes glazing over. He loved seeing her happy, he really did. She also drove him crazy with desire!

"I see that Baby has taken quite a liking to you." Niles said, setting down the box of pizza on his coffee table.

"Oh yes, she's such a lovely bird indeed." Daphne said.

"Awk! Lovely bird." Baby mimicked.

Niles nodded and set down her duffel bag as well. He gestured to it and told her what he had packed. It wasn't much, but it would be enough to get her through the night and morning. She came up to him and thanked him, telling him that he was always thinking of her.

"You have no idea." Niles thought to himself.

She went to have that cool bath and she slipped into his nice silk robe. He almost had the desire to touch her and feel the silk against her skin, but he resisted.

"So, I bought pizza. I don't usually get it, but what the heck." Niles said, shrugging.

"Oh yes, I don't mind junk food once in a while. Shall I put in a movie?" Daphne asked.

He replied with a yes and she searched the VCR tapes in search for a movie. When she bent over, Niles found himself staring at her bottom again. He shook his head, getting the though out of his mind.

Later as they sat on the fainting couch eating pizza and watching the movie, Niles found himself unable to resist the urge to move in closer to Daphne. He was so close to her that he could smell the scent of her hair. He loved that smell, it was sheer bliss to him. He managed to place a hand on her shoulder and to feel her soft skin against his own.

"Niles, are you okay?" Daphne asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes..I'm fine." Niles said, pulling his hand off.

She looked at him and gave a smile.

"That felt really nice, actually." She admitted.

He gave a sheepish smile and put some distance between them. When would he tell her how he felt? Right now seemed to be a right moment to him...right?

"Uh..Daphne?" He called.

"Yes?" She asked, turning to him.

He found himself incoherent for a moment and didn't know how to bring it up. He had fallen in love with the moment they had met in the coffee shop, and he had always dreamt of telling her how he felt. And to have that opportunity now...

"Um..I just wanted to say that...from the moment that we've...met...I've managed to somehow..." He gave a deep sigh, hating himself for how long it was taking to get to the point.

"Go on." Daphne urged, interested in what he had to say.

"Daphne...I love you. I've fallen for you from the moment we met. You're just so beautiful and kind and considerate of others. I want to be with you. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you." Niles finally confessed.

He waited for her reaction. He knew that she was going to freak out and leave, taking her thing with her. He closed his eyes and waited to be slapped across the face. It never came and he opened his eyes. Daphne was staring at him, with wonder in her beautiful eyes.

"Niles...I love you too." She admitted.

Oh well, that was a relief...wait...what?

He looked back up at her and he felt his love take control of him. Instantly, Niles leaned in and she did as well until their lips locked. It was a kiss like no other, not even one he could compare to with Marius. This kiss...it was filled with passion and desire and so many other things that Niles couldn't describe.

And just like that, he leaned in closer until Daphne was lying on her back and he was on top of her. He had never thought he would get this far with her. He never even thought that this would happen at all. It was as if it was all a dream. He unbuttoned her top and his hands touched her soft skin. More clothes came off and Niles and Daphne found themselves burning their desires into each other.

"Niles? Niles? NILES!" A voice called out.

And suddenly, Niles woke up, staring up at Daphne. He was lying on the fainting couch!

"Good lord, I've never had my knees buckle like that before." Niles said.

So it was all a dream. Daphne never did spend the night with him and they never did have sex. Niles wasn't even sure he wanted to go through with this now. He knew that something so sacred must be saved for marriage.

He got off the couch and once again, Daphne said she needed her pills. Instead of writing up that prescription, Niles took her down to the apartment to get them. He would be patient and wait to tell her at the right time.

Because right now wasn't the right time.

* * *

**So...what did you think?**

**Read and Review? Please?**


End file.
